


red eyes & blue summers

by entermates



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (also can y'all believe it? me writing something w/ reiji/yuya? holy shit), Angst, Child Death, Hospitalization, Illnesses, KagePro AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entermates/pseuds/entermates
Summary: august 15th. the sun is bright and the heat is unbearable. this is the day that brings a group of strangers together, united by their losses & glowing red eyes.yugioh arc v/kagerou project au.





	1. transparent answer

**Author's Note:**

> chapter theme: [transparent answer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIQqGdfdR8Y)

The gears are spinning as the bells ring in the distance.

Reiji is seated on a large beam with the gears spinning beneath it. The beam is large, and there’s a boy moving freely behind him. Reiji hears the  _ tap, tap, tap _ of the boy’s footsteps, and he grips the red scarf in his hands even tighter.

He doesn’t know why he’s here. He doesn’t know who this boy is or  _ why there’s a red scarf in his hands and- _

“Ah. It’s been a while, Reiji.”  The boy behind him speaks, but Reiji can’t bring himself to turn around and face him.

The footsteps continue, and there’s a sharp squeak- the boy spins on his heel and laughs.

“But I think this is nice, Reiji. We get to talk more than back then,” He laughs again. “Is it wrong of me to say that I’m glad to see you like this?”

“I.. I’m not quite sure-”

“Oh, did you forget again? Y’know, that makes me kinda sad, Reiji.” The spinning stops, and he sits down. His back leans against Reiji’s own, and he laughs for a third time. “You promised you wouldn’t forget last time… and all the other times before that.”

“I..” He doesn’t know what to say in response. Reiji hesitates, and bites his lip.

But the boy picks up the conversation again.

“It’s fine. I’d like you to remember, but it takes time. You’ll remember bit, by bit by bit!” He taps his fingers against the beam to the rhythm of his own words.

Reiji wants to remember. He doesn’t even know what he’s forgotten in the first place, but he  _ wants _ to remember it.

“I’d.. I’d like to remember.” Reiji mutters, playing with the scarf in his hands.

“That makes me happy,” The boy pauses for a moment. “I.. I have lots of time here to myself- more time than I’d know what to do with anyways. So, let’s chat again.”

The weight against Reiji’s back is gone as the boy stands.

_ “I’ll tell you the story of how we met. From the very beginning.” _

* * *

The city sky is orange.

A girl with purple hair stands amongst the ruins of a burnt down house.

A boy with black hair sits at the edge of a lake, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge.

Another boy with bright blue hair sits inside of a dark room. There’s blood stains on the floor, yet he still smiles.

Another girl- this time with pink hair- floats on her back in the ocean. Her hair moves with the waves.

There are two boys sitting amidst wires and large containers- one with purple, frizzled hair, and another with pointed grey hair. All of the containers amongst them are blue, except for two- They’re red.

A young boy with yellow and blue hair sits alone in a park. A cat dashes past him- but he pays no attention to it.

There are birds in the sky. They are loud as they fly past a young girl with flowing purple hair. There’s a hoodie on her head, and it flies off as the birds zoom past, revealing her pink- no… her _ red  _ eyes.

“I don’t want to lose my friends again!” She cries out, and clenches her fist.

* * *

 

_ 3 _

 

_ 2 _

 

_ 1 _

 

_ … _

 

_ All of our actors are in place. Shall we  _ **_begin_ ** _? _


	2. captivating eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter theme: [**kisaragi**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWg95IUutiI&t=5s)

“Ah! Yuzu! Good luck today!” The shopkeeper says.

“T-Thank you!” Yuzu stumbles- She’d been running so fast, and the storekeeper’s voice had caught her off guard. Yuzu waves with a smile, and starts to run again.

 _I overslept and I’m going to be late again!_ Her pigtails bounce in the wind as she runs down the winding streets. People wave and say hi to her, and Yuzu waves back while she runs.

“Ah I saw you on TV, Yuzu! You looked wonderful!” Another person exclaims.

“T-Thank you very much!”

 _I left an hour early, but I’m still gonna be late for summer lessons! No more distractions, no more stops!_ Yuzu slaps her hands to her cheeks, and continues to run. _If I get to the bus stop, everything will work out! Everything will be fine!_

The overpass is up ahead, and the bus stop is on the other side. People pay Yuzu no mind, and she’s thankful for it. Yuzu runs under the arch- excitement in every step she takes. She exits the bridge, and her own blue eyes look down at her.

It’s a billboard. She’s seen posters and prints on buses, but this was huge. Yuzu wants to stop to take it in and taps her foot. The bus should be here any second!

Her blue eyes blink once. Twice.

And everyone is staring in her direction. Without even seeing it, Yuzu knows her eyes are glowing red. No one in the crowd points it out- they’re all too busy asking for autographs, photos, and anything else they could possibly want from the young idol.

“Is that Yuzu?!” “No way!” “I want an autograph!” Fans cry out, and Yuzu can’t help but sink to her knees. She can see the bus pulling up to the stop, but her path is blocked by the crowd.

_I’m gonna be even later now!_

* * *

“I’m sorry!” Yuzu blurts out as soon as she enters the school building. Her teacher, Mr. Sakaki, stands in the entryway. He’s got the most ridiculous get-up Yuzu swears she’s ever seen- a top hat and goggles, paired with a lab coat.

“Yuzu? You don’t need to worry about being late. It’s summer school, after all.” Mr. Sakaki says. He’s such a carefree teacher- _does he not understand what’ll happen if I continue to fall behind?!_

“But I do need to worry! If I’m late, I’ll continue to fall behind on my work, and-”

Something hits her head lightly. It’s Mr. Sakaki’s notebook. “You’re working as hard as you can.”

He smiles, and Yuzu pouts. “This isn’t something to joke about, sir!”

“I wouldn’t joke about this. Really, your scores are fine! You’re a few assignments behind, but if you work hard this weekend, you can get them done easily.”

“But… They just keep piling up! And so many other things keep getting forced on me and I can’t keep up! What if I have to repeat?!”

 _What if I have to be alone all over again?!_ Yuzu thinks.

* * *

[ **a scene of one’s fears, anxiety, and over-exaggerated visions of future scenarios** ]

* * *

The new year has begun. Cherry blossoms are falling from the trees.

Yuzu blinks. She’s standing at the front of the classroom. The room is dull- there is no color or life in it whatsoever.

“Starting today, you are all first-year students!” Yuzu frantically looks around for the source of the voice, but there’s no one to be seen. Rather, there is a large pink radio sitting on top of what looks to be the teacher’s desk. It’s unsettling.

“Over the next year make lots of friends, and have a wonderful school experience, ok?” The recording states.

Suddenly, without warning or movement, Yuzu finds herself seated in the classroom’s center desk. She’s in the middle of everything. Yuzu can feel the stares on her back in addition to seeing the ones on her side and she hates it.

“Yes m’am!” The ‘students chime in unison. Only, they aren’t students. Rather, they are neon-pink jukeboxes. They sit on the top of every desk, and they’re the only pop of color in the dull, monotone room.

“Y-Yes m’am!” Yuzu repeats after the other ‘students.’

* * *

Lunchtime arrives, and the desks shift into groups of four. Apples, mats, and cone-shaped name tags have been placed on each desk. Nervously, Yuzu approaches and gives a shaky smile.

“Um... Excuse me. Could I join you?” Her hands grip a small lunch box, and Yuzu looks down at the ground. She can’t bring herself to look at the other ‘students.’

A student speaks up, “Oh! I’m so, so sorry, Yuzu! See, these seats are for first-time first-year students only!”

“What?” She doesn’t understand.

The student isn’t lying. Those odd cone-shaped name tags read “first time only.”

“It’s such a shame you can’t sit with us, Take-two Yuzu!” They laugh. All the students laugh. Yuzu bites back tears, and turns around.

“But you can eat in in the second-time-pass-through area! It’s right over there!”

There’s… There’s a hallway in front of her. It’s dark and it seems endless from where Yuzu stands. There are caution signs and broken desks and eye-burning orange safety cones scattered around the entrance and they continue down the hallway. Yuzu doesn’t know why but the sight alone makes her feel sick, and she clutches her stomach.

There’s a sign next to the hallway. It reads, “Second Time Pass Through.”

They’re looking at her. Yuzu doesn’t know how--they’re just radios, but she can feel the eyes on her back and all around her. She stumbles forward through the hallway as tears drip down her cheeks.

Yuzu Hiragi is completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Yuzu doesn’t realize she’s started to sob. There’s just too many things happening in her life, and Yuzu feels like she can’t balance all of it. A hand rests on her shoulder, and something soft wipes her tears away.

It’s a colorful handkerchief.

“You’re smart, Yuzu. You’re not here because you care or you don’t put effort in. Have some faith in yourself. You’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.” He smiles.

“I know that! I just… It’s so much! I can’t keep up!”

“So you’re giving up? You’ll repeat your first year?”

“No!! No way!! I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make sure I pass!”

“That’s the spirit!” Mr. Sakaki laughs and pulls a thick bundle of papers from his bag. “Let’s get started with these worksheets from last week.”

Yuzu pulls the papers into her arms. _I’m gonna pass! I’m absolutely gonna pass!_

**[ ruri's theater ]**

* * *

Red curtains open, and a woman with long, maroon pigtails stands center stage. There are scales along her arms and they also creep up her face.

“Once upon a time there was a monster. Not a scary monster! She was a really, really nice monster! But, she spent most of her time alone! That’s sad, isn’t it?”

The woman walks forward, like some old, rusted toy robot.

“One day, the monster began to wonder where she’d come from, and why? She was a curious monster, after all!”

The scene changes. Red curtains close and reopen to reveal an hourglass in the spotlight. Sand rapidly falls from the top to the bottom. It’s hypnotizing, really.

“She asked, ‘Who in the world created me? And why?’ The monster tried to find others, but she was all alone in the darkness with no one else to be found!”

Once more, the curtains close, and when they open, the woman is back. The scenery around her has changed. There’s a yellow road surrounded by green grass and the most beautiful flowers one could see! Dark trees hang over her, and the moon shimmers in the distance. It’s a stunning scene to behold, isn’t it?

“Realizing this, the monster began to walk all alone to escape the darkness. It would be quite a while before the monster would learn that this was her first time experiencing loneliness.”

**SCENE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi college sucks ass but i managed to get another chapter out! also, I did do some revising to my outline, and new tags have been added to reflect that!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy... so i've been rambling about this au occansionally on twitter/tumblr & i'm finally getting around to posting it! i promise i'm actually gonna finish this one, although i can't promise weekly updates due to college work!
> 
> no knowledge of kagerou project is needed to enjoy this au! i do reccomend listening to the songs linked in the earlier notes, as they are from kagerou project and they're all wonderful! this fic is mostly following the anime, with a few changes to the order of the story & other small things!
> 
> i hope people enjoy this au!


End file.
